


To dye bombs and  water guns

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hose, Humor, Pepper is awesome, Science Bros, color bomb, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 scientists a late night and mystery chemicals - then tony is sumf colored</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dye bombs and  water guns

"Tony are you absolutely sure that those chemicals should mix?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

"Because they could, I don't know, explode and kill us." 

"Well your sour this morning." 

"It's 2 am" 

The engineer glanced over at the wall where a clock hung. Sure enough it said just past two am. 

"Well it's technically morning then." 

"Well for a normal person it would be night" 

"Awww brucie you know I'm not normal, I'm genius." 

"Yeah your so genius that you don't know those chemicals will explode." Bruce rolled his eyes while he snarked. 

"Well let's find out" with that he poured the vial into the beaker and swirled it. 

That was the last thing they saw. 

*********************later *******************************

"I hate you" 

The two smartest men in America sat on a plastic wrapped couch in a spare room waiting for the girls to arrive with with industrial strength hoses and other washing materials. They had been the only ones willing to take on the dyed inventors. Tony's color was blue. The dye coated every article of their clothing and skin. Bruce in turn had gone from tan to ironically green. Their hair, their skin, the arc reactor, and half the lab were covered with the two colors and some random purple. 

"You could have told me it was a color bomb. I won't have done it then." Tony pouted.

"And yet I tell you it's an actual bomb and you still set it off" 

"But this is my favorite shirt and now it's blue" he whined.

"It wouldn't be if you have listened" the scientist sighed and tugged at his now green pants. 

"Burn marks would have been cooler" 

"And you would be dead or scarred." 

"Chicks dig scars" 

"Your impossible" 

"And your both due for a bath." Pepper called from the doorway wearing a beat up tee and jeans holding a firefighters hose. 

"I agree" Natasha smiled from behind her holding water gun. "You especially tony" 

Both men shied away and waited for the spray. 

*******************later**************************************

"Those girls were merciless" tony groaned. 

"Agreed" Bruce said rubbing a bruise on his chest. The girls had no fear of him hulking out. In fact the 'other guy' almost seemed to be laughing at him. Something that never happened before. "Never again?" 

"For once yes"


End file.
